Unbelievable Crime in London
by Anna Kumala
Summary: "Aku tak mengerti mengapa seseorang rela berkorban demi cinta.. Tapi sekarang aku tahu.. Karena aku baru saja melakukannya.." Read and Review Please...
1. Chapter 1

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

…

…

…

Sebuah tantangan, menuju pencapaian besar. Petualangan singkat yang mengubah banyak hal. Dan menyadarkan tentang pentingnya sesuatu bernama Cinta…

…

…

…

Unbelievable Crime in London

Part 1

**London, Inggris**

Aku memikirkan dengan tenang kasus itu sekali lagi.

Ah, ya! Akhirnya, aku menemukan jawabannya. "Aku tahu pelakunya!" ucapku dengan suara lantang namun tetap tenang.

"Benarkah Hakuba?" tanya Inspektur Fred.

"Tentu saja, ini mudah. Pelakunya adalah…" aku menahan sebentar dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelaku. Wajahnya pucat, dan tampaknya dia memang si pelaku itu. Jadi, aku melanjutkan, "…Dave, anaknya. Benar kan, tuan muda?" aku menunjuk laki-laki yang terlihat polos itu, namun terlihat sekali wajahnya menyimpan gurat licik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku, bocah? Aku memiliki alibi. Dan alibiku sangat kuat. Aku tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan itu dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit." Dave berusaha membantah. "Sedangkan, perkiraan kematian mayat jelas-jelas menunjukkan…"

"Warm House.." potongku tak mau kalah. "Kau telah membunuhnya semalam, namun menaruhnya di warm house tempat kerjamu, karena tidak ada yang memeriksa warm house pada malam hari. Lalu, kau memindahkannya ke tempat ini pagi-pagi sekali, dengan tas yang kau bawa dan kau bilang berisi bantal itu isi sebenarnya adalah Joe Revald. Meskipun, besar, kurasa tak mungkin hanya membawa bantal kau tampak sangat kesulitan di kamera pengintai. Dan jika hanya memindahkan mayat, dua menitpun aku bisa." ujarku menekannya.

Dia hanya diam. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Huh, baiklah bocah, aku kalah. Semalam ayahku datang ke kantorku dan menentang habis-habisan pernikahanku dengan Ester, bahkan mengancam akan membatalkan warisanku. Aku gelap mata dan kelepasan. Tapi sudahlah, itu sudah terjadi."

Aku menatap Dave Revald digiring ke mobil polisi. Aku berkata pada Inspektur Fred bahwa mungkin aku aakan datang besok pagi ke kantor polisi, karena saat ini aku sangat lelah. Sepanjang jalan, aku berpikir, apakah cinta bisa membuat seseorang sampai membunuh ayah kandungnya? Separah itukah?

Sedang seriusnya aku berpikir, tiba-tiba… Brukk… Aku merasakan sesuatu menabrakku. Dan sesuatu itu jatuh terduduk.

"Sorry.." ucap sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang terikat dua.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada nona. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan." ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Bermaksud membantu wanita itu berdiri.

Wanita itu menyambut uluran tanganku dan berdiri.

"Nona sepertinya bukan orang Inggris." sapaku sopan setelah wanita itu kembali berdiri.

"Ah, ya. Aku orang Jepang." jawab wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku juga orang Jepang." sahutku dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar.

"Wah.. Tak menyangka bisa bertemu orang Jepang disini." jawab wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Saguru Hakuba, Detektif." ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Ranaomi Kudo. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku juga seorang detektif. Tapi, mungkin aku masih pemula." wanita itu menyambut uluran tanganku.

Aku memperhatikan barang bawaannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia sepertinya kesini bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Kalau dia detektif, mungkin dia mau memulai suatu penyelidikan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Kudo-san?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertanya soal alamat ini, Hakuba-san." Kudo-san menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang sangat kukenal.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu." tawarku.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Kudo-san.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabku.

"Silahkan… Ini alamatnya…" aku mempersilahkannya masuk ke alamat itu, yang merupakan tempat penginapan sederhana.

"Arigatou, Hakuba-san.." aku mendengar Kudo-san mengucapkannya.

"Sudahlah. Panggil saja Saguru. Rumahku ada di sebelah penginapan ini." ujarku.

"Wow, kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan, Hakuba… eh, maksudku Saguru. Kau boleh memanggilku Naomi." wanita itu tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya… Sampai jumpa, Saguru!" Naomi melenggang ke dalam penginapan. Namun, sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas Naomi.

Aku memungutnya, dan membacanya dalam hati.

**From : James Black**

**To : Ranaomi Kudo**

**Diawali 5 bulan yang lalu.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya, sistem keamanan komputer PBB mengalami serangan worm. Worm itu menembus dengan sangat cepat dan dengan mudah melewati 6 lapis pertama program keamanan komputer PBB dengan total 99 lapis.**

**Tanpa diduga, worm itu berhasil menembus hingga lapisan 46. Padahal, menembus satu lapis-pun diperlukan virus komputer yang kuat, karena program keamanan itu dibeli dengan harga yang sangat tinggi pada 10 pembuat program keamanan komputer yang terhebat dari berbagai belahan dunia.**

**Setelah menembus 46 lapis, worm itu mati. Namun, 46 lapis keamanan itu rusak, sehingga PBB mengalami kerugian hingga 95.000.000$.**

**Lalu, 3 bulan yang lalu, sistem keamanan data Amerika Serikat yang hanya terdiri dari 50 lapis, ditembus hingga menyisakan 10 lapis. Sehingga Amerika mengalami kerugian mencapai 89.000.000$.**

**Puncaknya, sebulan yang lalu, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Presiden PBB dan Presiden Amerika Serikat mendapat pesan yang sama di e-mail rahasia mereka. Pesan bertuliskan, I AM THE NEW KING OF THE WORLD.**

**Setelah dilacak melalui satelit, pesan tersebut berasal dari London. Dan di London memang ada sebuah Organisasi terkenal yang sering berusaha meng-hack sistem keamanan PBB, dan keberadaannya sulit dilacak. Tapi biasanya, mereka bahkan tak berhasil meng-hack lapisan pertama. Saat ini agen FBI bidang penanganan kejahatan **_**cyber-crime**_** hampir menyerah. Dugaan kuat FBI adalah organisasi itu. Dapatkah kau menyelesaikan kasus ini, Naomi?**

Aku tercengang membaca isi kertas itu. Aku yakin, Naomi bukanlah detektif pemula. Berdasarkan isi surat ini, dia adalah seseorang yang pernah menyelesaikan kasus sulit, sehingga diminta menyelesaikan sebuah kasus cyber-crime yang rumit ini. Jadi, itu tujuannya datang ke London. Untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu…

Aku bergegas masuk ke penginapan mengikuti Naomi. Selain aku harus mengembalikan kertas ini, aku juga tertarik pada kasus cyber-crime ini. Untungnya, aku masih ingat nomor kamar Naomi. Kamar nomor 25.

Aku berlari sampai di depan pintu kamar nomor 25. Aku mengetuknya.

Kepala Naomi menyembul dari pintu. Kali ini rambut coklat panjangnya tak lagi terikat, melainkan tergerai. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik, dan membuatku terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Saguru?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa. hanya menyodorkan kertas yang tadi aku baca. Kertas berisi surat dari orang bernama James Black itu. Yang membuatku heran, Naomi tidak tampak kaget. Dia malah berkata, "ayo masuk!" sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku, masih dalam keadaan antara heran dan terpana melihat senyumnya, melangkah masuk. Setelah aku masuk, Naomi mengunci pintu.

"Aku tahu, kamu pasti akan kesini, setelah aku menjatuhkan kertas ini." Naomi memulai sambil menunjukkan kertas itu.

"Maksudmu? Kau sengaja menjatuhkan kertas itu? Tapi untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri. Aku butuh partner yang berotak cerdas. Dan sebenarnya, sejak kau menjabarkan analisis kasus keluarga Revald aku telah tertarik untuk mengajakmu sebagai partner daalam kasus ini. Jadi, apa kau mau?" ucap Naomi langsung pada intinya. Sepertinya dia wanita yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja aku mau." jawabku juga tidak banyak basa-basi.

"Oke, Saguru. Sekarang, aku sedang mencoba melacak sepuluh pembuat program keamanan komputer yang disebut dalam surat itu." ujar Naomi sambil kembali berkutat di laptopnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti." sahutku. " Jika sistem keamanan bisa ditembus dengan mudah oleh penjahat itu, berarti kemungkinannya cuma dua. Yang menembus adalah orang baru yang sangat mahir komputer, lebih dari sepuluh orang itu, atau kemungkinan terbesar, pelakunya adalah salah satu dari sepuluh orang itu."

"Tepat sekali, Saguru. Itulah yang ku pikirkan." Naomi terus berkonsentrasi pada laptopnya. Sedangkan aku, mencoba menyelidiki setiap detail info yang terdapat dalam surat dari James Black.

Yang aku tahu saat ini, Naomi bukanlah orang sembarangan. Apalagi kalau dia bisa berkontak langsung dengan FBI, dan mengetahui perkembangan pergerakan penjahat itu dengan detail. Padahal, mungkin itu adalah file rahasia. Aku hanya bisa memandang layar komputer dan melihat kemampuan pencarian infonya.

Luar bisa gadis ini. Layar laptop itu berganti dengan cepat. Dan tangannya menari lincah di atas keyboard. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia masih berkonsentrasi. Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab, "bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sedang mengumpulkan data tentang 10 programmer komputer pencipta sistem keamanan PBB. Dan, kau tahu kan, dimana data itu berada?"

Aku terbelalak. "Jadi, kau sedang meng-hack data PBB?"

"Hahaha.." Naomi tertawa. "Aku tak sehandal itu, Saguru." Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku hanya mencarinya di World Archive. Tentang 10 orang programmer terhandal di dunia."

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau informasi seperti itu bukanlah rahasia di dunia komputer." ujarku merasa sangat bodoh di depan wanita cantik itu.

Aku diam lagi, memperhatikan kembali setiap detail surat itu. Dan menyadari satu hal penting…

"Saguru! Aku mendapatkannya!" panggil Naomi membuyarkan pemikiranku.

Naomi segera menghampiriku dan menunjukkan layar laptopnya yang berisi data dari sepuluh programmer itu.

**James Cook (Male, 46 years old)**

**Irlandia**

**Drenedy Halkh (Female, 28 years old)**

**Germany**

**Theressa Loch (Female, 39 years old)**

**USA**

**Freedy Path (Male, 41 years old)**

**Inggris**

**Grace Trenell (Female, 37 years old)**

**Rusia**

**Harry Berth (Male, 27 years old)**

**China**

**Ariana Harlth (Female, 25 years old)**

**New Zealand**

**Ralph Grown (Male, Death)**

**Austria**

**Rowein Golgery (Male, Death)**

**South of Korea**

**Yuri Kariko (Female, Death)**

**Japan**

Aku menelitinya dengan seksama. Ada 3 orang yang mati. Berarti, mungkin tersangkanya berkurang menjadi tujuh orang.

Baru aku mau mengatakan itu pada Naomi, dia bertanya padaku, "bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Menurutku," aku mulai menjawab. "Tersangkanya berkurang menjadi tujuh orang. Karena yang tiga orang telah mati."

"Ya, kau benar soal tersangkanya menjadi tujuh orang. Tapi, bukan karena yang tiga orang telah mati." sahut Naomi membuatku heran.

"Memangnya orag mati bisa melakukan kejahatan itu ya?" tanyaku.

Naomi menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud gelengannya. Namun, dia membuka sebuah file lain di laptopnya, yang telah dia copy-paste ke dalam Microsoft word.

**James Cook di Ambang Kematian**

_Pria berusia kepala empat ini dikabarkan hampir mendekati batas usianya. Pasalnya, sudah enam bulan terakhir, dia terus berbaring di rumah sakit tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, akibat penyakit stroke yang dideritanya. Programmer cerdas ini sekarang hanya tinggal cerita dan separuh kharisma, meski karyanya sangat berarti untuk dunia._

_**(Posted 1 day ago by DiamondRun)**_

**Harry Berth Kehilangan Akal**

_Pria tampan asal China yang merupakan salah satu programmer terhebat di kalangan pecinta komputer ini, mengalami gangguan jiwa. Hal ini sebenarnya telah diderita oleh Berth sejak setahun yang lalu. Itulah alasan kenapa Berth tak lagi tampak di dunia komputer dan menjual software-nya. Karena dia harus diisolasi di Mental Hospital Saint George, Germany. Sayangnya, kabar itu baru sampai hari ini di telinga para pecinta komputer. Semoga Berth bisa mendapatkan kembali akalnya._

_**(Posted 5 days ago by LightStar)**_

**Menyedihkan..**

_Makin banyak ya programmer handal yang tidak bisa lagi menjadi programmer. Jadi ingat kematian tragis Yuri Kariko di Thelma Hotel, London setahun lalu. Dan, hilangnya Rowein Golgery yang masih jadi misteri. Kemana ya para programmer keren itu._

_**(Comment posted on article "Harry Berth Kehilangan Akal" by RossSun)**_

**Re : Menyedihkan..**

_Iya, RossSun, Golgery memang sudah dinyatakan meninggal, tapi jenazahnya tidak ditemukan. Dan, itu tetap menjadi misteri. Kariko-pun ditemukan dalam keadaan tubuh terbakar total. Mereka memang pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi ya. Mati-pun bersama._

_**(Comment posted on article "Harry Berth Kehilangan Akal" by LightStar)**_

**Kematian Yuri Kariko dan Hilangnya Rowein Golgery**

_Yuri Kariko, programmer muda berbakat dinyatakan tewas malam ini dalam kebakaran di Thelma Hotel, London. Sumber kebakaran tidak diketahui. Sosok Kariko ditemukan terbakar hangus. Jenazahnya diidentifikasi melalui cincin yang digunakannya. "Cincin itu terbuat dari berlian asli, dan dipesan khusus oleh Kariko." ujar salah satu pembuat cincin terkemuka di dunia yang membuat cincin itu._

_Saat tewas, Yuri Kariko diperkirakan sedang bersama Golgery, kekasihnya yang juga seorang programmer. Karena jenazah Golgery tidak ditemukan, masih ada harapan bahwa Golgery masih hidup. Namun, karena setelah sebulan sejak kejadian tak ada kabar dari Golgery, pria itu dinyatakan telah meninggal kemarin._

_**(Posted 11 months ago by RecraSemra)**_

**Apa Penyebab Kematian Ralph Grown?**

_Dunia program komputer sampai saat ini masih bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya penyebab kematian Grown? Keluarganya hanya mengabarkan kematiannya minggu lalu tanpa memperlihatkan jenazahnya, dan tanpa memberitahu penyebab kematiannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_**(Posted 1 year 2 months ago by KeshaRika)**_

"Maksudmu, Naomi?" tanyaku setelah selesai membaca apa yang ada di file tersebut.

"Artikel singkat dan komentar ini aku kutip langsung dari World Archive dan World Forum. Semestinya bisa menjelaskan siapa saja yang tidak masuk sebagai tersangka." ujar Naomi sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kalau begitu, yang tidak masuk hitungan adalah, James Cook yang di ambang kematian, Harry Berth yang sakit jiwa, dan Yuri Kariko yang meninggal dengan identifikasi yang jelas." jawabku mulai mengerti.

"Exatly-" katanya. "Dan kalau aku hanya mengutip artikel ini, kau tahu siapa yang paling mencurigakan?"

"Tentu saja, Naomi. Pastinya Rowein Golgery dan Ralph Grown. Tapi, bukan berarti yang lain lolos dari kecurigaan." sahutku dengan seringai khas.

Naomi tak menyahutiku, hanya sedikit mengangguk. Lalu, gadis itu berkutat lagi dengan laptopnya. Ia membuka sebuah program, dan log-in dengan username **Thief'sDetect** ..

Aku hanya memperhatikannya melakukan komunikasi dengan seseorang bernama **SliceDark** ..

**SliceDark : Lama tidak kontak denganmu**

**Thief'sDetect : Selidiki kematian Ralph Grown dan Rowein Golgery**

**SliceDark is typing…**

Aku menatap wajah Naomi sekilas dan memperhatikan mimik wajahnya. Sangat serius dan… menyeramkan, kurasa. Selain itu aku memikirkan apa arti dari username Naomi yang bernama **Thief'sDetect** –pendeteksi milik pencuri-? Sangat aneh dan mencurigakan. Namun, aku kembali memperhatikan layar karena tidak ingin ketinggalan hal penting dalam percakapannya dengan seseorang bernama **SliceDark**.

**SliceDark : Haha.. Kau selalu saja begitu.. To the point tanpa basa-basi..**

**Thief'sDetect : Sudahlah.. Lakukan saja..**

**SliceDark : Apa bayarannya?**

**Thief'sDetect : Penjara seumur hidup, atau panggung eksekusi kurasa cukup untuk bayarannya.**

**SliceDark is typing…**

Aku kengerutkan kening. Bayaran macam apa itu?

**SliceDark : Oh, baiklah.. Dasar pengancam..**

**Thief'sDetect : Aku mau secepatnya!**

**Thief'sDetect closing conversation…**

"Nah, Saguru. Sekarang, lebih baik kita memeras otak sampai kabar dari **SliceDark** datang." ujar Naomi sambil mencetak dokumen yang barusan kubaca di layar laptop. Tentang sepuluh programmer dan kabar-kabar penting soal mereka.

"Ya, Naomi. Yang saat ini bisa kusimpulkan. Keadaan Cook, Berth, dan Kariko tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kejahatan. Karena kematian yang teridentifikasi, dan meskipun masih hidup, taampaknya tidak dapat mendekati PC, laptop, atau sejenisnya untuk melakukan kejahatan tersebut." jawabku panjang lebar. Naomi hanya tersenyum. Kalau tersenyum seperti itu, dia jadi kelihatan manis. Tunggu dulu… Manis? Aaah, berpikir apa aku ini? Harusnya aku berkonsentrasi pada kasus.

"Tapi Saguru, apa kau tidak heran soal sesuatu?" tanya Naomi, sedikit membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Heran? Soal apa?" aku balik bertanya. "Tak ada yang aneh kurasa. Semuanya masuk akal sejauh ini."

"Dalam surat itu, kan tertulis bahwa yang mencurigakan adalah sebuah organisasi. Kau tidak heran kenapa aku menyelidiki orang per-individu? Bukannya mencari info tentang organisasi itu."

"Hahaha.." aku tertawa. "Apa maksudmu adalah mengetesku?" cibirku. "Aku tidak segitu bodohnya, Naomi. Dalam surat yang dikirim ke presiden PBB dan presiden Amerika Serikat tertulis, **I AM THE NEW KING OF THE WORLD, **jadi yang pertama terpikir olehku adalah, pelakunya seorang laki-laki. SEORANG dan bukan SEBUAH ORGANISASI."

"Wah Saguru, aku terkesan padamu. Ternyata kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu." puji Naomi.

"Yah, aku tersanjung. Tapi kurasa, petualangan kita ini berbahaya. Dan, baru saja dimulai…"

**To be Continued…**

**Part 2**

**Kesimpulan yang salah kuambil. Tanpa tahu itu membahayakan nyawa dunia.**

Thanks for read, and really need your review


	2. Chapter 2

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

…

…

…

Sang kambing hitam ada di antara mereka… Dan terjadi lagi…

…

…

…

Unbelievable Crime in London

Part 2

Aku memperhatikan Naomi menyalakan laptopnya pagi ini. Kemarin, setelah membawa pulang cetakan dokumen yang dikumpulkan Naomi, aku memutuskan pulang untuk memikirkannya di ruang kerjaku. Sampai kapanpun aku berpikir, entah mengapa kesimpulanku tetap sama. Hanya dua orang itu yang mencurigakan. Grown dan Golgery. Tapi, aku tidak begitu saja memutuskan. Aku tidak bisa menentukan seenaknya.

"Hei, Saguru coba lihat!" teriak Naomi kepadaku.

Aku yang diteriaki langsung menatap layar laptopnya.

**SliceDark : Hei, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan info yang kau minta.**

**Thief'sDetect : Baguslah. Segera kirimkan padaku.**

**SliceDark : Nyalakan receivernya. Akan segera kukirim datanya.**

**Thief'sDetect : Done..**

**SliceDark sending data…**

Naomi menunggu dengan santai. Sedangkan aku, malah khawatir. Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya aku dihadapkan pada kasus _cyber-crime_. Namun, aku berusaha menutupinya.

**Data sent…**

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengundang tatapan Naomi ke arahku. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kami kembali terkonsentrasi pada layar laptop.

**Thief'sDetect : Thanks. Kuharap kau ada di saat aku butuh bantuanmu.**

**SliceDark : Selalu. Kartu As ku di tanganmu.**

**Thief'sDetect closing conversation…**

Naomi segera mencetak data yang dikumpulkan oleh SliceDark ke dalam kertas berukuran folio.

...

Ratusan kilo dari tempat Naomi dan Saguru, seseorang tersenyum riang. "Kaupikir aku takut padamu? Takut akan ancamanmu? Hahahaha.." raungnya penuh kemenangan. "Aku yang akan menjerumuskanmu dalam kesimpulan yang salah. Karena kau tak benar-benar tahu identitasku. Dasar, detektif bodoh!"

Orang itu menatap tulisan di layarnya.

**Thief'sDetect closing conversation…**

"Sepertinya, akulah yang memegang kartu as mu. Dan kartu as para pemimpin dunia." seringainya seram.

...

**Ralph Grown yang Penuh Misteri**

_Pagi ini, keluarga Ralph Grown mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Menurut istrinya, kemarin sore, suaminya meninggal dunia. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada pemakaman, dan tidak ada yang buka mulut soal kepergian Grown. Tidak ada info sama sekali yang masuk ke redaksi, televisi, atau media massa lainnya. Bahkan tidak ada kabar yang sampai ke para pecinta komputer. Satu-satunya yang tahu hanyalah istrinya. Yang tak juga mau buka mulut._

**Kematian Tragis Yuri Kariko dan Rowein Golgery**

_Pasangan programmer dunia, Kariko dan Golgery minggu lalu dinyatakan meninggal dalam kebakaran di Thelma Hotel, London. Pasangan ini sebelumnya baru saja bertunangan di Nevada, Amerika Serikat dengan pesta yang lumayan meriah. Kematian Yuri Kariko adalah hal yang paling menusuk keluarganya. Sebab, tepat di hari pertunangan Kariko dengan Golgery, kembaran laki-lakinya, Mura Kariko yang juga seorang programmer meninggal dunia. Penyebabnya tidak diketahui._

_Sedangkan kematian Rowein Golgery, sepertinya sangat mengguncang dunia. Karena beliau baru saja membuat sebuah anti-virus dua puluh lapis terkuat di dunia._

_Apakah dunia harus kehilangan lebih banyak lagi programmer yang dapat mencegah tercapainya kejahatan _cyber-crime_?_

Aku memandang Naomi yang duduk terdiam.

"Naomi?" panggilku.

Dia tersentak. Sepertinya dia terkejut karena panggilanku. "Ya, Saguru?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya, kecurigaanku lingkupnya mulai menyempit. Menjadi 4 orang."

"Oh, ya Naomi? Siapa saja?"

"Sebelum itu, kita analisis ke-sepuluh programmer itu. Beritahu aku jika pemikiranku ada yang salah."

Aku mengangguk.

"Yang pertama, James Cook. Laki-laki berkebangsaan Irlandia. Kurasa, kita sama-sama tahu keadaannya. Dan, kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan lebih dulu mengutamakan kesehatanku daripada menghancurkan sistem kerja PBB. Dan begitu juga dengan Harry Berth yang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Pihak rumah sakit tidak akan sama gilanya, dengan memberikan laptop pada orang sakit jiwa.

"Lalu, Theresa Loch dari USA, Freedy Path dari Inggris, Grace Trenell dari Rusia, dan Ariana Harlth dari New Zealand bekerja di bawah perintah pemerintah Negara masing-masing. Semua negara-negara itu, aku yakin masih memiliki ketergantungan tinggi pada PBB.

"Jadi, tersangka yang tersisa tinggal 4 orang. Yaitu, Drenedy Halkh dari German, Ralph Grown dari Austria, Rowein Golgery dari Korea Selatan, dan Yuri Kariko dari Jepang. Ada yang salah, Saguru?"

"Naomi, bukankah Yuri Kariko telah berhasil diidentifikasi dan dinyatakan meninggal?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kariko dan Golgery baru saja bertunangan. Kalau bertunangan, berarti mereka memakai cincin yang sama. Sedangkan Kariko diidentifikasi melalui cincin. Jadi, ada kemungkinan kalau yang ditemukan adalah mayat Golgery. Semua kemungkinan itu tetap ada, Saguru."

"Hmmm…" gumamku. "Bukankah pembuat cincin dalam artikel yang kau temukan menyatakan kalau itu memang cincin Kariko?"

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mulut manusia yang haus akan harta? Jika membicarakan harta, akal manusia itu tak ada matinya. Seakan lupa bahwa Tuhan bisa saja murka dan mengambilnya."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naomi. "Baiklah. Kita mulai penyelidikan darimana?"

"Tentu saja dari London. Tempat Ny. Grown tinggal."

Mataku terbelalak. "Bukankah Grown ada di Austria?"

"Istrinya sekarang telah menikah lagi dengan laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris. Dan sekarang menetap di Inggris."

Mulutku menganga membentuk huruf O.

"Lagipula, kau harusnya tahu mengapa aku menetapkan mereka menjadi tersangka. Karena yang bersangkutan dengan mereka, semua berdomisili di Inggris. Ini alamat mereka." Naomi menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

Dan aku kembali terbelalak.

...

"Siapa anda?" tanya pelayan rumah keluarga Rolfett.

"Oh, saya Saguru Hakuba, dan ini istri saya, Riyuki Hakuba." Naomi terkejut mendengarku memperkenalkan diri. Namun, aku memberinya tatapan meyakinkan, sehingga dia pun tersenyum manis.

"Kami adalah tetangga baru di kompleks ini. Jadi, kami mau memperkenalkan diri padaa keluarga ini sehingga lebih dekat." kali ini Naomi yang menjawab.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada tetangga baru di dekat sini…" ujar pelayan itu, nampaknya cukup cerdik.

"Mungkin, kau hanya belum tahu.." ujarku meyakinkan tanpa menyerah.

Pelayan itu cukup lama terpaku. Dia berpikir. "Hmm.. Baiklah.. Silakan masuk.."

Aku dan Naomi tersenyum.

Beruntungnya aku dan Naomi, karena yang ada di rumah hanya Ny. Grown (sekarang Ny. Rolfett). Jadi, kami lebih leluasa berbicara.

"Jadi, kalian tinggal di sebelah mana kompleks ini?" tanya Ny. Rolfett.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena kami berdua berbohong." dahi Ny. Rolfett berkerut mendengar aku bicara.

"Sebenarnya, kami adalah penyelidik kejahatan cyber-crime dari Scotland Yard." tambah Naomi.

Ny. Rolfett hendak bersuara dan meninggalkan kami, namun Naomi mencegahnya dan menarik tangannya sambil berkata, "ini penting Nyonya. Kalau tidak segera diperjelas, anda bisa dijebloskan ke dalam penjara seumur hidup."

Ny. Rolfett membatalkan semua tindakannya. "Baiklah, info apa yang kalian mau?"

"Kenapa suami anda meninggal?" tanya Naomi, sedangkan aku mulai menyalakan alat perekam suara yang telah kusiapkan.

Ny. Rolfett diam sebentar. "Tapi, kuharap kalian tidak membocorkannya kepada siapapun."

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Kami menghargai privasi. Tapi, ini merupakan prosedur penyelidikan." kali ini aku yang berbicara.

"Nona Hakuba, sebenarnya suami saya meninggal karena penyakit AIDS. Dan itu merupakan aib, makanya saya tidak bisa menyebarkannya pada publik."

Naomi terlihat sangat antusias.

"Keadaan suami saya begitu mengenaskan. Bahkan saya pun tak kuat melihatnya."

"Apa kami bisa mendapatkan bukti kalau anda tidak berbohong, Nyonya?" tanya Naomi.

Wajah Ny. Rolfett sulit ditebak ekspresinya. Ia meminta pembantunya untuk mengambilkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebuah nama rumah sakit di daerah Nevada, Amerika Serikat.

"Sebelum meninggal, suami saya sempat dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Berharap bisa disembuhkan. Walaupun hasilnya tetap sia-sia. Dia juga dimakamkan dekat rumah sakit itu." Ny. Rolfett menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naomi.

Aku sudah membacanya sejak wanita itu menulis, **Delta Hospital, Nevada, Amerika Serikat**. Itu adalah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal.

"Baik, Nyonya. Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda." sahut Naomi.

Ny. Rolfett mengangguk lemah.

Kami bergegas meninggalkan rumah megah itu, ketika Ny. Rolfett memanggil kami, "Hakuba!"

Aku menoleh. Naomi juga.

Ny. Rolfett menatap Naomi dalam-dalam. "Kumohon, pecahkan kasus ini.." ujarnya lemah. "Suamiku pernah berkata, dunia maya adalah tempatku hidup dan mati, jadi siapapun yang mengotorinya, berarti mengotori hidup dan matiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, karena itu, kumohon…"

"Jangan takut nyonya.." jawab Naomi. "Mengungkap kebenaran bukan hanya sebatas formalitas untukku. Tapi merupakan sifat yang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhku. Tanpa itu, mungkin aku akan mati."

...

"Naomi, bukankah kediaman keluarga Kariko di dekat sini?" tanyaku heran setelah Naomi menyatakan bahwa ia akan menemui Nona Halkh terlebih dahulu.

"Percayalah, kalau aku tahu jalan mana yang ku ambil." Naomi menyahut tenang. Aku makin mencurigainya. Lagipula, namanya begitu familier di telingaku.. Marganya.. Kudo?

Setelah perjalanan cukup lama, kami sampai di kediaman Nona Halkh. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin dia tipe orang yang suka hidup sederhana, atau mungkin karena dia belum menikah.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…

"Permisi…" aku mengetuk pintu.

Tiba-tiba kepala seorang wanita cantik menyembul dari pintu. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kami penggemarmu.. Kau Drenedy Halkh, 'kan?" jawab Naomi dengan nada suara agak maniak.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau penggemarku? Wow, aku tak menyangka kalau aku punya penggemar."

"Pastinya banyak penggemarmu, Kak." Naomi lagi-lagi berkata.

Miss Halkh membukakan pintu untuk kami. "Sepertinya kalian bukan orang jahat. Maaf ya, pandanganku kurang jelas tanpa kacamata, jadi aku harus melihat kalian dari dekat dulu sebelum membukakan pintu untuk kalian." wanita itu meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, Kak." aku yang menjawabnya karena Naomi sepertinya mendapat telepon. Dari siapa ya?

Tiba-tiba wajah Naomi menjadi sangat pucat.

Aku dan Miss Halkh menghampirinya. Wajah Miss Halkh sangat khawatir. Naomi menatapku kaku. "Terjadi lagi, Hakuba…"

Keningku berkerut. Apa yang… oh, aku mengerti.

"Dan, seperempat sistem kami, ditembus…"

Kali ini keningku benar-benar berkerut. Kami? Siapa yang Naomi Maksud?

**To Be Continued…**

**Part 3**

**Seorang tersangka kini tak lagi jadi tersangka. namun, ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Apa itu?**

Thanks for read, really need your review


	3. Chapter 3

Detektif Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

…

…

…

Aku merasa ada satu hal yang terlewatkan. Satu hal yang mempengaruhi hasilnya secara total..

Akhirnya, aku bisa berkorban untuk cinta…

…

…

…

Unbelievable Crime in London

Part 3

"Apa yang ditembus?" tanya Miss Halkh dengan wajah panik.

"Sebelum itu, boleh kami masuk dulu?" Naomi memohon. Kali ini keadaannya kulihat sudah agak lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja. Mari masuk!"

Kami bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah mini itu. Namun, meskipun mini, ternyata rumah itu cukup nyaman. Kami dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang tengah. Di pinggirnya, sebuah laptop bertengger di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka.

Miss Halkh mendekati laptop itu dan menekan beberapa tombol di laptop itu sehingga semua jendela yang melingkupi rumah itu tertutup. Lampu, ruangan itu menyala.

"Aku tahu kalian bukan hanya sekadar fans biasa." Miss Halkh mengawali setelah mempersilahkan aku dan Naomi duduk di kursi yang melingkari sebuah meja. "Jadi, aku sudah mengunci pintu dan menutup semua jendela, agar kalian bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Ruangan inipun kedap suara."

Aku dan Naomi mengangguk. Dalam hati, aku sangat mengagumi rumah ini. Benar-benar khas seorang programmer.

"Kak, bisa aku pinjam laptop kakak? Kakak seorang programmer, 'kan?" tanya Naomi agak panik.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Perusahaan papaku sistem komputernya diserang oleh virus ganas, dan saat ini, seperempat dari antivirus yang dipasang sudah lenyap. Aku mohon, kak. Bantu aku." Naomi merengek agak pemaksaan.

Miss Halkh yang ditodong oleh Naomi menyanggupinya. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengambil laptop-ku dulu ya, di kamar."

Tak lama kemudian, Miss Halkh kembali dengan laptop di tangan. "Oh mana kacamataku?" ringisnya.

"Sudahlah, kak. Ayo sebelum sistem kami berhasil di rusak. Kalau tidak jelas, biar aku yang bacakan." pinta Naomi.

Miss Halkh mengangguk. Dia meletakkan laptopnya di meja yang kami lingkari dan menyalakannya. "Untuk menyelamatkannya, kamu harus masuk dulu kea kun perusahaan papamu itu. Apa kamu…"

Sebelum Miss Halkh menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naomi mengambil alih laptopnya. "Aku mengerti."

Tapi yang dilakukan Naomi bukannya masuk ke account sebuah perusahaan, tapi malah melihat data-data program yang dibuat oleh Miss Halkh, dan mengirimkannya ke e-mail atas nama Naomi. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkinkah ini hanya jebakan dari Naomi. Setelah selesai mengirim screen-shot, Naomi membuka account sebuah organisasi dengan nama FBI… tunggu… FBI? Jangan-jangan Naomi ini adalah…

"Kak, bagaimana caranya agar serangan virus ini berhenti?" tanya Naomi, mengacaukan pemikiranku.

Miss Halkh mengambil alih lagi laptopnya sambil susah payah menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Aku menangkap sebuah benda yang dicari oleh Miss Halkh tadi. Yaitu, kacamatanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyerahkan kacamata itu kepada Miss Halkh.

"Terima kasih…" kata Miss Halkh. Namun, seketika matanya terbelalak. "FBI? Di hack? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang?" Miss Halkh jarinya langsung menari lincah di atas keyboard, dan terakhir meng-klik enter.

Naomi menatapku agak garang setelah aku menyerahkan kacamata Miss Halkh. Namun, begitu melihat cara kerja Miss Halkh, dia tidak jadi memberiku tatapan garang.

"Virus ini sangat sulit dikendalikan. Sepertinya, ini merupakan virus terbaru. Satu-satunya yang bisa mencegah virus ini hanyalah program terbaruku, tapi itu belum sempurna."

"Belum hilang?" tanya Naomi terkejut. "Berarti…" seperti tersadar sesuatu, dia langsung mengambil hand-phonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Jadi, program yang kuberikan?" terdengar samar-samar jawaban dari seberang. "Sial!" dan Naomi langsung menutup telepon dengan garang.

"Virus macam apa ini?" rutuk Naomi di hadapan laptop.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba gunakan antivirus Miss Halkh yang kita sempurnakan dengan program yang Naomi buat?" saranku.

Mereka berdua serentak menatapku. Aku jadi agak salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa programmu untuk menangkal worm?" tanya Miss Halkh pada Naomi, dan Naomi mengangguk.

"Keluarkan program itu!" perintah Miss Halkh. Naomi tanpa pikir panjang melepas kalungnya dan menyolokkan bandulnya ke dalam lubang USB.

Laptop langsung bereaksi kerlap kerlip dan sebuah kotak putih muncul di tengah layar yang penuh warna biru. Naomi menarikan jarinya dengan lincah di atas keyboard laptop, dan datanya sekejap terbuka. Naomi meng-copy sebuah program dan langsung menarik USBnya keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miss Halkh.

"Tiga menit setelah data tercopy, jika USBku tidak dilepas, maka akan terjadi ledakan besar." jawab Naomi santai seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Saat ini kulihat di layar komputer bahwa sang hacker telah melenyapkan 80% sistem keamanan.

"Jadi!" teriak Miss Halkh.

Wajah Naomi yang tadinya agak pucat kali ini cerah kembali. "Semoga ini berhasil…" doanya.

Setelah program itu dikirim, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama. Lima menit… Sepuluh menit… Lima belas menit… Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dimenit ke-20…

Layar komputer yang sebelumnya bertuliskan **Working**, saat ini berganti menjadi,

**Victory!**

Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. Berhasil? Wow, kami berhasil. Dan Miss Halkh langsung menyimpan data program pencegah worm itu. Sedangkan Naomi memastikan bahwa komputer itu melenyapkan saeluruh data-data tentang FBI.

"Kurasa, itu adalah worm terkuat yang pernah kuhadapi." racau Miss Halkh setelah keadaan tak lagi tegang.

Naomi hanya mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya tetap berkecamuk tentang siapa pelaku sebenarnya kasus ini.

"Hanya dua orang sih yang mungkin membuat worm sekuat ini. Antara Golgery dan Kariko. Mereka sama-sama rela bahkan meng-hack sistem perusahaan sabun mandi hanya untuk memiliki gambar wanita sexy-nya." tambah Miss Halkh.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa. Lalu, aku dan Naomki pamit pulang. Tapi, Miss Halkh memanggil kami.

"Tunggu dulu gadis kecil, siapa kamu sebenarnya? Anak dari agen FBI? Tapi kurasa, terlalu berlebihan memberikan akses masuk untuk seorang…" Miss Halkh mendadak diam melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Naomi. Bukan cuma Miss Halkh yang terkejut, bahkan aku-pun juga.

**Federal Bureau of Investigations**

**Ranaomi Kudo, Expert Agency**

...**  
**

Sudah tiga hari sejak aku tidak lagi menemui Naomi. Karena aku mendapat permintaan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Dan, kupikir, Naomi mampu melanjutkan penyelidikannya sendiri.

Pagi ini, aku agak rindu padanya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya. Segera setelah aku masuk, yang dia katakan padaku adalah, "aku tidak berhasil menemui keluarga Kariko. Mereka seluruhnya terbakar di malam setelah kita menemui Miss Halkh. Rumah mereka dan mereka tak tersisa. Aku jadi makin yakin siapa pelakunya."

Aku mengangguk paham. Akupun jadi makin yakin kalau Yuri Kariko pelakunya.

"Tapi, ada satu fakta yang aneh, Saguru. Golgery mengalami kecelakaan sehingga wajahnya diperban. Setelah Mura Kariko mati karena kecelakaan mobil dan jatuh ke jurang."

Aku mencoba berpikir. Kenyataan ini begitu aneh. Tiba-tiba layar laptop Naomi berkedip.

**SliceDark : Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan alamat orang bernama Chele Minred.**

**Ini dia, Galv Street 34C, London, Inggris**

**Thief'sDetect : Oke, thanks Dave Muckar..**

**SliceDark : Aku SliceDark..**

**Thief'sDetect : Tapi itu nama aslimu..**

**Thief'sDetect closing conversation…**

Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan yang masuk akal.

"Kemarin, aku sudah meminta FBI menyelidiki kematian Ralph Grown.. Dan, Delta Hospital ternyata memang memiliki semua data kesehatannya. Sedangkan, Drenedy Halkh, kita tahu bahwa dia kemarin membantu kita melawan worm itu. Lagipula, sepertinya, dia tidak terlalu pintar." jelas Naomi.

"Ya, kurasa Miss Halkh orang yang baik." ujarku.

"Apa kau mau ikut, Saguru? Aku ingin memastikan alamat ini." tawar Naomi.

"Nggak, Naomi. Aku ada urusan lain." jawabku. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Menemui lagi Drenedy Halkh.

Aku menyusuri jalan sambil memikirkan Naomi. Kenapa ya, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu tidak tenang jika berada di hadapannya? Jantungku berdebar tak sekarang, saat Naomi mengunjungi kediaman Chele Minred, perasaanku sangat tidak tenang. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?

Sebenarnya, di dalam otakku telah terkumpul semua faktanya. Hanya saja, sisi lain diriku masih belum yakin.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Miss Halkh, aku melihat Miss Halkh ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku langsung menghampirinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hei, kau…" sapa Miss Halkh mendahuluiku. "Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Apakah Kariko yang kau maksud kemarin adalah Yuri Kariko?" tanyaku langsung.

"Yuri? Ah, bodohnya kau. Tentu saja Mura. Yuri itu wanita yang terlalu lurus. Bahkan program keamanan FBI kudengar dibeli dari Yuri dan Mura. Mereka memang kembaran yang pas."

Aku membeku sejenak. Namun, langsung berlari kencang. Tujuanku adalah Galv Street 34C. Naomi dalam bahaya, dan aku tau siapa pelakunya.

...

"Permainanku baru saja dimulai Thief'sDetect, atau boleh kupanggil kau Detective?" suara pertama yang kudengar adalah suara laki-laki yang berbicara pada Naomi.

"Aku tahu kau pelakunya." sahut suara yang kukenali sebagai Naomi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau begitu bodoh sampai datang kesini." hina laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja mudah." aku masuk dan berbicara. "Yang jatuh ke waktu itu bukanlah saudara kembar Yuri Kariko, melainkan kekasihnya, Rowein Golgery. Namun, dia menggunakan mobilmu. Lalu, setelah itu, karena tidak mau menyakiti hati Kariko, kembaranmu, kau berpura-pura kecelakaan dan memperban wajahmu sehingga kau lebih leluasa berpura-pura menjadi Golgery."

Aku menghentikan sebentar pertunjukkan analisisku dan memandang tubuh Naomi yang diikat ke tiang dan tujuh moncong pistol diarahkan padanya. "Setelah kau, sebagai Golgery palsu, dengan Yuri Kariko bertunangan," aku melanjutkan, "kalian makan malam romantis. Namun, gedung itu terbakar. Kau bisa kabur tetapi Yuri tidak. Sehingga kau merasa dendam kepada Amerika Serikat yang tidak bisa menyediakan penanggulangan kebakaran yang baik. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk balas dendam, dan sebagai langkah awal, kau merancang identitas sebagai Dave Muckar.

"Kau lalu berusaha menciptakan sebuah program yang bisa merugikan Amerika Serikat. Tapi, setan menguasaimu dan akhirnya kau berniat menguasai PBB dengan memanfaatkan keahlianmu. Programmu sudah matang, tapi kau berpikir, bagaimana bisa kau bertindak sendirian? Akhirnya, setelah kau mendengar bahwa ada sebuah organisasi yang berencana meng-hack data PBB namun tak berhasil, kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk menjadi pasukanmu dan menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka."

Aku mendekati Naomi perlahan, sambil tetap berbicara. "Semua berjalan lancar, karena awalnya PBB dan Amerika Serikat terlihat sangat panik sampai mengerahkan FBI untuk menangkap organisasi kalian, maka dari itu, 3 hari yang lalu, kau meng-hack sistem FBI. Untungnya, berhasil dicegah.

"Tapi sejak awal, niatmu adalah untuk menguasai dunia sendirian, maka pesan itu bertuliskan, **I AM THE NEW KING OF THE WORLD. **Setelah mendapatkan contact dari seseorang bernama **Thief'sDetect**, kau merasa gusar. Karena dia mengetahui semua identitas samaran yang kau buat. Bahkan dia mengancammu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tau, bahwa nama Muckar diambil dari singkatan Mura Kariko. Untuk menghindar dari kecurigaannya, kau menuruti semua permintaannya. Hingga akhirnya kau menjebaknya disini.

"Tapi, perhitunganmu meleset. Karena… FBI telah menunggumu di luar sana."

Aku sempat melihat sunggingan senyum di wajah Naomi, sebelum mendengar suara, "Sialan kau bocah detektif!"

Aku langsung berlari melindungi Naomi yang masih terikat. DOORR!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang nyeri di dadaku. Rasanya sakit. Namun, aku sempat mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Aku melakukannya karna aku mencintai adikku." suara Dave Muckar. "Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang pria terhadap wanita. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." suara Naomi terdengar. "Ini kejahatan yang tak bisa dipercaya. Karena seseorang mencintai kembarannya sendiri. TAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" teriak Naomi.

"Kurasa itu bisa dipercaya." aku tak sadar berbicara. "Karena pengorbanan untuk cinta seperti itu, baru saja aku lakukan." dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang yang terbungkus jaket hitam berlogo FBI dan rok mini hitam. Wanita itu sedang menggenggam tanganku. Dan hal kedua yang aku sadari, aku sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar, Saguru?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada cemas.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha membuka mata lebih lebar lagi. "Berapa lama aku seperti ini?"

"Kurang lebih, tiga minggu." jawabnya. "Paru-parumu terkena peluru. Untung saja tak terlalu dalam."

Aku memperhatikan wajah wanita itu, dan memperhatikan apa yang dibawanya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Dan hari ini, kalau kau tidak siuman juga, aku berencana pamit padamu yang masih pingsan." jawabnya.

Aku malah membahas hal lain. "Aku tau kenapa kau menggunakan username Thief'sDetect. Karena, jika dibalik dan dibaca akan menjadi Detective's yang artinya milik detektif."

"Apa kau nggak sedih aku pergi?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya sendu. Tentu saja aku sedih. Sangat sedih malah. "Apa kau akan kembali?"

Naomi mengangkat bahu, "entahlah…"

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia bicara lagi. "Saguru, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semuanya."

Dan, sebelum aku bisa menjawab, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku terbelalak. Ranaomi Kudo menciumku? Tunggu, Kudo? Shinichi Kudo?

Dia menarik bibirnya dari bibirku dan bersemu merah. Lalu langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika aku memanggilnya. "Naomi!"

Dia menoleh. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Shinichi Kudo?" tanyaku.

"Aku adiknya." jawabnya.

"Oh, ya? Eh, kau tau sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naomi."

"Aku juga, Saguru."

Dan saat ini aku tau, bagaimana cinta bisa membuat orang bertindak gila. Karena ini juga membuatku gila.

…**end of Unbelievable Crime in London…**

Awal dari sebuah perjalanan panjang wanita misterius itu, di fanfic **Great Detective**…

Thanks for reading, and really need your review


End file.
